bzprpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Zelvin
'''Zelvin '''is a semi-retired Kru-Toa Bounty Hunter Biography Pre-Rpg Zelvin is a semi-retired Bounty Hunter, having perfected her profession, which she practiced long before she became a Toa, to such an extent that she’s accumulated enough riches to live comfortably enough for a while. However, now and then she still goes out and gets herself a bounty or two if she finds the hunt particularly fascinating. She remains a woman that turns heads, once because of her looks, now because of her storytelling habit, among other things. 2013 Arc: TBA Appearance and Tools Appearance Zelvin is tall, lithe and wiry, with long, slender limbs and facial features alike. Over her appearance, dulled armor colors, chinks and the beginnings of atrophy in her muscles mark her as a woman who’s getting up there in years. If you squint, Zelvin shows clear signs of once having been a very good looking woman, remnants of slender curves and sharp, angelic features now dulled by time, but although age has begun to catch up with her, she retains a dignified, elegant sort of aura about her, one which makes her seem very welcoming and heartfelt, which in some ways she is, in her own way. Her Mask of Sensory Aptitude is custom-shaped in the form of a Noble Ruru. Zelvin usually wears a white, somewhat worn traveler’s cloak. Tools and Equipment Zelvin’s one and only permanent weapon is her Scythe, with a Protosteel blade and Crystal shaft, anything else she needs she just makes out of her element. She’s otherwise equipped with the usual sort of travelling equipment (compass, map etc.) and also a few personal effects, namely a golden ring on her finger and a small fortune of widgets and other accumulated riches carefully stashed away. Abilities and Traits Abilities Zelvin might be substantially older than most in her line of work, but she’s not a Turaga by any means. She remains a highly trained and fit individual, capable both in weapon-based combat and elemental fighting. Her long career has given her plenty of experience, and she’s got a level head on her shoulders. She’s agile and light-footed, but also observant and thoughtful. Fighting Style Zelvin fights with quick, agile and fluid movements mixed with elemental attacks; evasive maneuvers quickly morphing into deadly strikes back at her exposed opponents, and with her Kanohi providing her full sensory orientation of her opponent’s whereabouts, ensuring she rarely loses sight of her target, her scythe allowing her to keep her distance, and her elemental powers ensuring that her enemies remain distanced from her during fighting. Personality and Traits Zelvin is a bit of an enigma, her exact motivations and intentions rarely shining through. She will follow a Bounty to the letter, and is usually pretty respectful of authority, but at the same time she’s liable to commit some pretty serious transgressions if the payoff is big enough. She’s got a flair for the dramatic, often applied in her storytelling, and to the occasional stern talking-to she occasionally gives. She is generally calm, mellow and amiable, quick to smile sweetly and pinch a youngster’s cheek with bubbly enthusiasm, but can at times turns harsh and bitter if she is pushed to it. Zelvin is quite motherly of nature, grooming and encouraging and enriching others with her many life experiences and healthy advice, and on the flipside being somewhat nagging and condescending at times. Her moral code is hard to figure out, since “sweet old lady” and “Professional Bounty Hunter” are two terms you usually do not expect to apply to the same person, but they certainly do to Zelvin. Relationships Friends and Allies *The Hapaka, an informant who helped her in the past. Enemies TBA Quotes Trivia TBA Category:Kru-Toa Category:Toa Category:Mercenaries